


Gems Over Flowers

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Wes decides to stay in with Steven on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Gems Over Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ben4kevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben4kevin/gifts).



> A belated valentine's day request for ben4kevin who request some fluff/comfort! Hope this turned out okay, and thanks for reading!

Valentine’s Day wasn’t something Wes was acquainted with, let alone actually knew what it was. Being from Orre there wasn’t much to celebrate, and a holiday based on  _ love  _ wasn’t something anyone would be breaking their back over in the desert region.    
  
But then when he sees the stores start to fill with heart shaped merchandise, aisles filled with never ending boxes of chocolates it dawns on him that the holiday is actually  _ important  _ in Hoenn. Does he freak out? A little. Only because there’s a certain champion he wanted to spoil. He’s unsure how Steven felt in regards to the holiday, but according to Lisia he was constantly sent what she described as, ‘a mountain of gifts that could overtake Littleroot Town.’    
  
Well, he wasn’t going to go  _ that  _ crazy when it came to gift giving, in fact he preferred homemade gifts or ones that had more meaning to them instead of anything store bought. Given the fact that Steven typically spoiled him with similar gifts (his favorite foods, items that were more useful than accessories, etc), he wanted to return the favor.    
  
With every restaurant booked all over Hoenn on the special night, Wes took it upon himself to make a home cooked meal, not wanting to wait for a meal he could easily make himself. And well, he’s not really sure Steven would have time to wait anyways. As the vice-president of Devon Corporation he was really busy with his work lately, and on top of his champion duties at that. Not that Wes minds, he more than understands Steven has a busy schedule and cherishes the time he gets to spend with him.    
  
Currently Wes was finishing setting up the table, placing down two cups of Hot Litwick Cocoa and admired his work with a proud smile. A large bowl of Gratin a la Pumpkaboo was placed in the middle of the table with two small plates of Sylveon Custard Slices set aside for them as a dessert and a small slim vase with a rose was placed in the middle. Wes wasn’t really the romantic type but he thought it’d be a nice touch. A somewhat messily wrapped box filled with a variety of stones set on the counter, though knowing Steven he most likely had them all except he was eager to see his reaction to the rare Moon Stones he came across on his travels when Steven was away at work.   
  
The sound of the door unlocking immediately catches Wes’s attention, perking up the moment he sees Steven walk into the room, somehow able to mask how tired he was despite being gone all day. The aroma of the food caught Steven’s attention and as he turned to look in the kitchen he was met with the sight of Wes resting his hands behind his back with a small sheepish smile.    
  
“Wes?” Steven asks his name in a small voice, a hint of awe in his tone as he meets up with Wes in the kitchen looking like he was speechless when he spotted the dinner Wes had cooked and arranged for them. His lips quirk in a small smile as his eyebrows furrow, hesitant on if he should reach out to the trainer or not. “You didn’t have to overwork yourself like this.”    
  
“It was no trouble,” Wes says, shoulders shrugging in a nonchalant way. Cooking was the least of his troubles, it was the cleaning up part he tended to take longer with anyways. “Wanted to do something special for you since it’s a holiday. I never celebrated it before since it was never really acknowledged in Orre, plus I..I wanted to put in the effort for you.”    
  
Steven’s face softens at his vulnerability, his raw honesty making the champion reach out to caress his cheek with all the care in the world. Despite how rough Wes is, having adapted to how life in Orre was, Steven always treated him like he was the most fragile thing in the world. Before Wes could lean into the comforting touch Steven pulled away, his smile dropping and instead showing a hint of anxiousness.    
  
“This was all very thoughtful of you Wes, but I’m afraid I was unable to get anything for you,” Steven’s shoulders drop, hands awkwardly by his side as he shifts in place. Wes isn’t bothered by not receiving a gift, not even paying it any mind as he was more concerned with Steven’s uneasy demeanor. “With how busy work has been lately I feel as if I’ve been neglecting our relationship, and worried I’m spending less time with you. You know I’d spend every minute with you if I could.”   
  
“Is that what you’ve been worried about lately?” Wes tilts his head and this time is the first to initiate contact with Steven; taking his hands into his own and easily entwining their fingers together, relaxing when Steven doesn’t pull his hands away. “You know, I don’t care about gifts and the fact that you’re here now is what matters. Even if we don’t spend every second together I get to see you every night, and I’m just happy to have you, Steven,” Wes pauses, closing the space between him and Steven to place a peck on the corner of his lips. As short as the kiss is he can feel Steven’s lips quirk up at the small action, nearly returning it but misses his chance when Wes pulls away with a teasing smile. “Now let’s go eat before the food gets cold, or before Espeon and Umbreon get to it. There’s only so much in their bowls to keep them preoccupied.”    
  
The sound of Wes’s laughter lightens Steven’s mood, like a breath of fresh air he feels his stress melt away. Even when they sit down to eat Steven still manages to find a way to spoil him with affection; deciding to feed an overly flustered Wes who not so reluctantly takes each bite with a shy smile. Though after dinner is done Steven is the one glued to Wes’s side the moment he opens his gift and is greeted by the dazzling sight of so many stones glittering in the dim light of the room. Wes was patient with him, listening to every fun fact he had to tell about each stone; their origin, what regions they were commonly found in and what Pokemon could evolve with them. Wes didn’t mind listening to what others would consider rambling when it was endearing seeing Steven’s eyes light up, treating the gift he got him like it was the most valuable thing in the world and giving him small eager kisses in between explanations.   
  
The next day Wes is surprised to wake up with Steven’s arms wrapped around him, who decided to take a holiday from work, telling him he had more important matters to attend to than the endless business meetings awaiting him. As he feels Steven brush his bangs out of his face Wes can’t stop the growing smile on his face, moving himself impossibly closer to Steven and craving everything he has to offer. Even if they spent the whole morning in bed Wes didn’t mind, just having Steven with him was enough to make him more than happy.    
  
Days where he could spend whatever time he could with Steven were more important to him than all the holidays put together.


End file.
